Botões de Tinta
by Rosicleide
Summary: "Sussurravam que essas palavras alteravam o destino  ...  Aquilo não era magia de fadas." Spoilers de todos os livros.


**N.A.: **Hum, eu escrevi uma história de Coração de Tinta? Oh. Meu amor platônico pelo Dedo Empoeirado está ficando sério. Fic escrita durante a aula, ninguém percebeu, ha. Eu que revisei, portanto sempre deixo escapar alguns erros :P

**Classificação:** Livre  
**Personagens:** Roxane  
**Spoilers:** Spoilers de Coração de Tinta, Sangue de Tinta e Morte de Tinta. Meu público alvo é deveras limitado i-i  
**Disclaimer:** O Mundo de Tinta veio da imaginação de Fenoglio, não da minha. Fenoglio é propriedade da Cornelia Funke, aliás. Com quem eu negocio o Dust? ._.

* * *

Botões de Tinta

Roxane passou os dedos entre as miúdas pétalas brancas da flor. Inclinou-se para sentir seu perfume mais como um hábito, já que a planta tinha um horrível cheiro de carne podre.

Urtiga havia lhe ensinado muita coisa, tudo que há para se saber sobre as plantas: onde encontrar os temperos que os nobres de Ombra gostam em suas mesas e como cultivar ervas mesmo em tempos de seca, na terra áspera e pedregosa; aprendeu que plantas, como as pessoas, gostam de música e se deleitam especialmente com sua voz. Sabia cortar os caules, amassar as raízes e picar as folhas do modo certo para preparar de remédios a venenos.

Mas Urtiga não lhe contou que plantas resistiam à neve. E como ela contaria? Flores são extremamente delicadas e morrem com o gelo, desaparecendo durante o inverno. _"Assim que perceber as noites se alongando, comece a guardar um bocado das ervas, você pode precisar delas durante os próximos meses"_, Urtiga dizia. _"Se ela visse esses Botões da Morte vivos, com certeza resmungaria que o mundo realmente enlouqueceu e ela que está certa em preferir se isolar na Floresta sem Caminhos."_, Roxane pensou.

"_Foram as fadas que colocaram essas flores aqui", _ela considerou_, "para poder contemplá-las e sonhar com o verão"_. Sim, nas fadas ela acreditava. Elas que a ajudaram quando Dedo Empoeirado sangrava, ferido no rosto pela mil vezes maldita navalha de Basta. Elas curaram os cortes, deixando cicatrizes tão tênues que pareciam pintadas.

Não que o poder das fadas fosse algo previsível, mas não era algo que ela temia.

Talvez porque Dedo Empoeirado confiasse nelas. E Roxane confiava nele.

Talvez porque as fadas faziam parte de seu mundo, eram suas velhas conhecidas, dançando ao raiar do dia, mirando-se vaidosas no orvalho depositado nas folhas, agarrando seus cabelos para fazerem seus ninhos (ou pelo menos as fadas azuis, não as feiosas fadas coloridas que apareceram esses tempos).

Talvez porque elas nunca lhe fizeram nenhum mal. As letras, ao contrário, tinham bagunçado sua vida.

Roxane tinha medo do velho escritor com cara de tartaruga, que lançava letras miúdas no papel para que o Gaio e sua filha lessem. Sussurravam que essas palavras alteravam o destino, ressuscitaram Cosme e deram a imortalidade ao Cabeça de Víbora. Bruxaria, feitiçaria. Aquilo não era magia de fadas.

Sussurravam-lhe que foram essas palavras que desapareceram com Dedo Empoeirado por dez longos anos e depois, assim que ela o conseguira de volta, levaram-no de volta para o reino das Damas Brancas. Ele nunca gostou do velho Fenoglio, olhava-o como quem olha o próprio carrasco.

De qualquer forma, nunca conseguiria entender como as mesmas palavras podiam ter criado essas flores que salvariam o Príncipe Negro da morte por veneno. Talvez elas fossem assim mesmo, inconstantes, vagas, inesperadas, como as plantas, proporcionado o bem ou mal ao colocar de uma vírgula ou ao acrescentar de uma gota de babosa. Ela não queria que lhe explicassem. Era melhor manter-se ignorante e temerosa do que se envolver com aquilo. Preferia lidar com as consequências que o desconhecido trazia, ao seu jeito, sempre da melhor forma possível.

_(Meggie viu Roxane encarar as pequenas flores brancas por um momento, como se pesasse prós e contras. Mas ela deve ter se lembrado do Príncipe Negro sofrendo na caverna, pois logo em seguida retirou duas mudas da terra.)_

* * *

**N.A.: **Obrigada por lerem (: Deixem um review, sim? :D  
Até mais, Rosicleide.


End file.
